oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wall safe
Wall safes are found in the Rogue's Den, where four of them can be cracked providing you have a Thieving level of 50. Successfully cracking a safe yields 70 thieving experience. A complete list of loot is found below. Beware - if you fail to crack a safe, a floor trap will spring and deal damage on you. Bringing a healing familiar such as a Bunyip is recommended, but not needed, since there is a bank just seconds away, where you can get food. A stethoscope is used to increase the success rate of cracking the safe. These can be purchased from Martin Thwait, who can be found wandering around the general Rogue's Den area. When failing to crack the safe, you will trigger a trap, and a Floor will appear below you. Only after receiving damage, players can right-click the floor allowing 2 options: Examine which says "it's the floor"; and Search, which does not seem to do anything. It is recommended to have some cheap food, e.g. jug of wine to heal with. Re-spawn of the wall safe is mere seconds, making this activity a very fast way to level up. With no failures and fast cracking (one attempt can take from 3 secs up to 10) one could make about 1500 experience points per minute (90k exp per hour). Realistically, it is much less (Around 20k/h) There are also usually a lot of players training cooking nearby, so one could sell their loot for food, or simply use the everlasting fire to cook raw food the player already has. An alternative option is to buy drinks from the bar above the Den, though the drinks don't heal as much, even though they are cheap. Another alternative is to carry a Combat bracelet and use it to teleport back to the Warriors' guild and run to your gravestone before it collapses. This avoids the need for food completely. You will not lose your combat bracelet, as its value is far greater than any single reward from cracking the safes. Cracking wall safes appears to be one of the fastest ways to get uncut gems. In an inventory of loot, you would get around 11 uncut emeralds, 11 uncut sapphires, 4 uncut rubies, if lucky and 1500 - 2200 coins. That is about 75k to 90k an inventory. Even though sometimes it is possible to gain as low as 30k a inventory because prices change. An effective way to stay at wall safes for long periods of time is to use a Gem bag , as it can hold the gems leaving more room for food. However, Emerald Benedict the banker is nearby. Players with 99 Thieving will notice a significantly higher success rates than players with lower levels (up to 93% success rate) . Higher Agility levels reduce the damage a player receives for a failed attempt at cracking a safe. Loot *20 Coins (very common) *40 Coins (common) * Uncut sapphire (quite common) * Uncut emerald (uncommon) * Uncut ruby (uncommon) * Uncut diamond (rare) Loot Rates (Based on a '''1042 '''successful attempts sample) - 20 Coins (399x) - 38.292% - Uncut sapphire (115x) - 11.036% - Uncut emerald (72x) - 6.910% - Uncut ruby (44x) - 4.223 (Based on a '''1521 '''attempts sample with stethoscope) - Unsuccessful (278x) - 18.28% - Successful (1243x) - 81.72% (100%) - Coins (1006x) - 66.14% (80.93%) - Uncut sapphire (125x) - 8.22% (10.05%) - Uncut emerald (78x) - 5.13% (6.28%) - Uncut ruby (34x) - 2.24% (2.74%) (Based on a '''1656 '''success sample with stethescope at theiving level 92) - Uncut sapphire (170x) - 8.38% - Uncut emerald (101x) - 4.98% - Uncut ruby (53x) - 2.61% Trivia * Wall safe cracking is not mentioned in the Skill Advance Guide. * When using the stethoscope to crack wall safes, it is possible to crack the safe by simply clicking it, this method will still cause your character to use the stethoscope. It is currently unknown whether clicking the stethoscope or not determines your chance of succeeding. * Wall safe cracking is a very helpful task in Runescape. You're able to gain up to 90k thieving experience an hour as well as bringing in up to 310,000 GP an hour from the gems. * It has been suggested that a higher Agility level will increase your likelihood of getting better gems, more so than a higher Thieving level will. At this time it is unknown if this is true, however a high Agility level does appear to yield better results.